ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Young and Old
Young and Old is the first episode of Ben 10: The Final Fight. Plot Ben is Armodrillo and is fighting Ssserpent. He causes a pile of dirt and rocks to collapse on him, then turns back to normal. Ssserpent then disappears. "Where'd he go?" Ben asked himself. Gwen and Kevin walked up to him. "Must be some kind of teleportation device," Kevin said. They went to Mr. Smoothie and each ordered green apple smoothies. Dr. Animo came out of nowhere. "More trouble," Ben said. Ben turned into Ultimate Swampfire and threw a bomb. Dr. Animo jumped out of the way and mutated a butterfly. It turned into a giant bird that could shoot rockets. Ben threw bombs and the butterfly shot rockets. While those two were battling, Animo snuck behind Ben and used some sort of device to take a sample of the Ultimatrix's power. Gwen and Kevin tried to get the sample back, but Animo flew away on the butterfly. Aggregor, Zombozo, the Circus Freak Trio, Kraab, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Charmcaster, Hex, Clancy, Vulkanus, and the Forever Knights all came down. "I'm gonna need full power for this one," said Ben, throwing as many bombs as possible. Kevin absorbed his car and turned his hand into a mace. Gwen shot pink beams. Everybody was laying on the ground except the Circus Freak Trio. Thumbskull grabbed Ben. Acid Breath took on Gwen. And Frightwig tangled with Kevin. The Circus Freak Trio carried them to some kind of space hideout where the other villains were. They were put in jail. Gwen used a purple beam to pull on the bars, but it shocked her. "You wanna go shocking? I'll give you shocking," Ben said, turning into AmpFibian. Ben shocked the bars. The bars bent a little bit. Then, he turned into Ultimate Echo Echo and made discs fly towards the bars. He made them go and the bars fell out of place. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin ran. They took a rocket in an alien tech room to Azmuth's planet, where they told him about the situation. "I snuck into their hideout and took some blueprints. They are planning to build a machine that will combine them!" "Don't worry. I scanned what they have so far: a sample of Ultimatrix power, a space crystal, and ice. They need five more ingredients: some water from Aeropela, some goo from Viscosia, a plant from Flors Verdance, some swamp from Lepidopterra, and some sand from Turrawuste. If you can get those ingredients before any villains do, the earth will be safe," said Azmuth. "I think we should split up," Ben said, turning into Echo Echo and cloning himself two times. They all turned back to normal. Ben 1 went to Aeropela as Ripjaws. Ben 2 went to Viscosia as Lodestar. Ben 3 went to Flors Verdance as Swampfire. Gwen went to Lepidopterra, and Kevin went to Turrawuste. Ben 1 encountered the Circus Freak Trio, Aggregor, and Dr. Animo. Ben 1 did a bunch of tail slaps and bites. It was enough to leave Thumbskull and Frightwig. Frightwig tangled up Ben 1 while Ben 2 encountered Vulkanus, Zombozo, Connor, Driscoll, and Enoch. He used his metal powers to attract all of them except Zombozo, then dropped them. Ben 3 encountered Dr. Joseph Chadwick, Patrick, Red Knight, Sir Dagonet, and Sir Morton. Ben 3 turned ultimate and threw bombs. Their armor protected them from the bombs. They all blasted Ben 3. Gwen encountered Squire, Urian, Clancy, Hex, and Charmcaster. They all used their abilities to make shields go around them, so Gwen grabbed a pile of swamp and ran. Kevin encountered Ssserpent, Kraab, Sixsix, and Sevenseven. He defeated all of them and ran with a pile of sand. He got in his jet and flew to Lepidopterra to pick up Gwen Meanwhile, Ben 1 bit through Frightwig's hair. Frightwig got in front of him. Thumbskull got behind him and punched him, but Ben 1 ducked and it knocked down Frightwig. Frightwig made her hair attack Ben, but he swam away and it pulled down Thumbskull. Ben 1 scooped up some water in his mouth and swam over Dr. Animo, which shot a rocket that sent Ripjaws up in the air. The water fell and Aggregor captured it in a container when he swam to the surface. They all got in a rocket and flew away. Kevin picked him up. Zombozo put some goo in an empty shelter container. The villains got up and left. Kevin picked him up. Ben 3 was knocked out. Kevin picked him up. The three Bens became one. Soon, all the villains were in one big jet. A boot came out of the jet and kicked Rustbucket 3. The sand and swamp fell out of an escape hole and into the villain jet. They flew to Azmuth's planet and told him what happened. Azmuth gave Ben a suit. "Once that suit touches the combined villains, they will all turn back to normal," said Azmuth. The four of them flew back to the space hideout and snuck behind a wall where the combined villains, Ultimo, was/were. Ultimo flew into space. Ben turned into Jetray and flew after them. He shot beams at Ultimo, but they all missed. "We're too strong!" yelled Ultimo in an ugly voice. Ben flew over them, then turned into Swampfire and punched Ultimo. "NO!" he yelled. All the villains separated and landed in another jail cell on their own hideout. Azmuth, Gwen, and Kevin teleported to Azmuth's planet. Ben landed on Azmuth's planet where Azmuth was. He turned back to normal and took off his suit. "Good job. I now present to you the Ultimotrix, that has all the aliens, ultimate versions of all the aliens, and 10 new aliens," Azmuth said. Ben set the Ultimatrix to explode mode and when the explosion was over, the Ultimotrix was on his wrist. The episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Final Fight